Buffy Passions
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Sunnydale meets Harmony (Buffy/Passions Crossover) (I know the paragraphing sucks but thats Notepad for ya)


Back in harmony Theresa is getting ready to go to Sunnydale with Ethan to check out colleges. "Where are you going sis?" Luis said coming into Theresa's room. "Luis you startled me. Why did you sneak up on me? I'm going to Sunnydale, Ca with Ethan tomorrow for the weekend to look at colleges." Theresa smiles. "Oh really? Who said you could go?" "Well Mama said I could. So I'm going" "Ok suit yourself" Luis laughed. "You're not going to give me a lecture," Theresa asked. "No I've given you to many. And none of them seem to go through your thick skull. So go right ahead." Theresa gave Luis a kiss and headed out the door. Luis shouted, "Dont do anything foolish!" "I won't!" Theresa yelled back as she walked out the door. Back at the Crane mansion. Ethan was also getting ready. He was telling Gwen not to worry that Theresa and him were not going to do anything. "Hun, Listen to me You are the only one I love and I would never do anything to hurt you. You know Theresa and I are just friends I recommended Sunnydale University to her and I told her I would take her to check it out. You have nothing to worry about trust me." Ethan pleaded. "The only way I'm going to trust you is if you give me a kiss and tell me you love me." Gwen said with a smile. "Gwen Hotchkiss I love you with all my heart. And no one will come between us." Ethan gave her a passionate kiss. "That's much better I believe you." Gwen smiled and they started kissing again. Theresa decided to stop off at Whitney's and tell her the great news. "Theresa What are you doing here?" Whitney said with a surprised curious expression. "You won't believe this Whitney but Ethan asked me to go to Sunnydale, Ca to look at colleges for me." Theresa smiled. "Isn't that great?" "Theresa what are you thinking. You can't. I'm not letting you go." Whitney said with an angry look. "Whitney, I'm going whether you like it or not. Why don't you and Chad hook up this weekend." Theresa smiled. "Lighten up Whit. This will be the best opportunity." "Theresa, listen to me he loves Gwen and ONLY Gwen. He will never love you. Can you not see that Theresa, He proposed to her and gave her the ring." "Well if that ring didn't come off my finger Ethan would have been mine. Because fate kept that ring on my finger." Theresa was getting upset. "Fate had nothing to do with it you willed that ring to stay on." "I'm not going to get into it with you Whitney, I'm leaving and going with Ethan whether you like it or not." Theresa said going out the door. "Bye Whit!" "When is she ever going to learn?" Whitney said to herself.  
  
Sunnydale University  
Thursday May 21st  
  
"Buffy listen you have 2 people coming up tomorrow to take the tour you have to give it to them" Willow was pleading by this point. "Willow listen to me I'm getting sick and tired of giving these stupid tours," Buffy crossed her arms. "But it's your job. Hello! Your going to get in trouble if you don't" "FINE! FINE! I will just one more time. What is there names and when are they coming? Oh, and where are they coming from?" Buffy asked. "Ethan Crane and Theresa Fitzgerald. They will arrive here tomorrow afternoon. And they're from Harmony, Ma." Willow replied. "That place sounds familiar. Doesn't your Aunt Tabitha live there." Buffy asked Willow suspiciously so she could find out where the hell she heard that place before. "Yeah, she does she lives next door to some family the Bennett. She has it in for their niece. Says she has some kind of power that she needs and the only way she can get them is to kill her boyfriend. And if she doesn't when the Charity girl comes into full affect of her powers she will die. It's all weird. I think she's gone nuts." "Sounds like she is." Buffy laughed. "How did she loose her power in the first place?" Buffy asked still laughing at what she heard. "I don't know, but I'll find out when I go visit her this summer. I heard she did get mistaken as a loony nut and had been put in the insane insulin." "Oh my, are you serious. I guess she is out of her mind." Buffy by this time is laughing so hard she's crying. "Also she has this doll Timmy who she talks to all the time." Willow looks at Buffy and see's her laughing. "Your family is weird. No offence." Buffy said laughing still. "Oh none taken. I think I agree with you on that one." Willow started in with her. "Oh shit, Willow what time is it?" Buffy asked still trying to get over the laughing spell she just had, "It's 2:00 p.m. why?" Willow asked. "OH SHIT I'M MISSING PASSIONS!" Buffy ran to her room and turned on the TV. She didn't miss anything the theme song was on.  
  
Harmony, Ma  
May 21st 4:45  
  
In the cottage where Sheridan lived. Sheridan was getting ready to head to the main house to have dinner with the family. Knock! Knock! On the door. "Who could that be?" Luis stood at the door with a single rose. Sheridan opened the door and was suprised to see Luis. "Luis what are you doing here?" Sheridan asked in surprise. "I came to give you this." Luis took his hand back from behind his back and gave Sheridan a red rose. "Oh Luis you shouldn't have. That is so sweet. Thank you!" Sheridan gave Luis a kiss. "So what are you up too?" Luis asked. "Fixing to have dinner." Sheridan smiled as she grabbed her coat. "How about you cancel those dinner plans with your family and come to my house and I'll fix you dinner." Luis asked. "I'll take you up on your offer. I'll be glad to. Just let me call Ivy and tell her." Sheridan went over to the phone and dialed the main number. It rang a couple a times and Pilar answered. "Crane Residents." "Pilar, its Sheridan." Sheridan replied. "Oh, Hello Sheridan." Pilar said. "Pilar, can you tail Julian or Ivy that I won't be coming to dinner. That something came up." Sheridan told Pilar and looked at Luis. "Sure, I'll be sure to tell them anything else." "Oh yes tell them I'll be with Luis." Sheridan smiled she knew Julian hated that she is dating Luis. But she loved him. He saved her life 4 times already. She owes him her life. But they might have started out bad. But fate put them together. "Ok Sheridan, I will tell him." "Thank you. Bye Pilar." Sheridan hung up the phone. "Ok I'm ready." "Alright do you want to go with me or take your car?" Luis asked as he helped Sheridan put her coat on. "I'll go with you." Sheridan took Luis's hand and they went out the door.  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Theresa Finally reached the Crane Mansion and knocked on the door. Pilar Answered, "Hey Mama!" Theresa exclaimed. "Is Ethan here?" "Yes, Theresa. He's upstairs but he's with Gwen right now." Pilar told Theresa. "Oh Mama, I can't wait to go to Sunnydale with Ethan. I knew Fate would finally bring us together." Theresa smiled. "Oh Theresa, Stop it with all these fantasy's of you and Ethan. You and Ethan will never be together." Theresa just looked at Pilar. "Oh yes we will Mama and I'll prove you wrong." Theresa ran up the stairs to Ethan's room. The door was cracked so she listened. "But Ethan why are you going to Sunnydale with Theresa. Why won't you stay here with me." Gwen whined. "Because I promised Theresa I would show her around the Sunnydale University." Theresa smiled. He was picking her over Gwen.   
  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . 


End file.
